A ShowChoir Life
by Mia-Lee22
Summary: AU. The Cullen's move to Waltham, Mas. How will their life change when they are put in a life of show choir? Better then it sound please Read and Review. NO FLAMES!


A/N: Hey all this is my new story. I am sorry about the other ones, I'm a little lost with them. So if anyone has any ideas e-mail me please. This is an AU. Everyone's human. And I don't think I will put Bella in it. I have a poll so please vote. Well this is it enjoy, and Please review. (No Flames!).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or the Cullen's they belong to Mrs. Meyer. But I do own my characters.

CH. 1: The Move

EPOV.

"Kids lets go the vans here!" Esme yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I put my black duffle bag over my shoulder and made my way down the stairs. I looked at my watch. 5:30am. I let out a groan.

"Oh, honey it wont be that bad. Boston is filled with many new experiences and Carlisle has a great opportunity to work at Mass General Hospital."

"I Know, I know." I said and walked out into the van. Alice and Emmett can out soon after that. The car ride was silent, due the fact that we were all so sleepy.

It didn't take long for our plane to start boarding. I sat next to Alice who was out like a light as soon as she hit the seat. The pilot came on and told us some general information. Then we took of and I let out a deep breath. I look out the window to say goodbye to the places I've lived all my life. The sunrise made it look like a golden paradise. I shut the window and pulled out my itouch and listened to music. Hopefully this was a horrible dream and I would wake up soon.

……………………………….

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Boston's Logan Airport. It was a pleasure being your pilot this morning. It is 10:25am and currently 62 digress outside I hope you enjoy the wonderful city of Boston." I didn't even notice that I was sleeping until my eyes opened. Alice was getting up also. She tried to open the overhead compartment but could not reach. She looked over to me with a pleading look.

"I got it." I said.

After exiting the plane we caught up with the rest of the family. Emmett look distorted, his hair was a mess and he didn't look like a happy camper.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I couldn't help but smile.

"A little rat sat behind me and kicked my seat the entire flight."

"That sucks."

"You think!" We headed towards the baggage claim.

"Hey guys!" Someone said from behind me. I turned to see my dad with a big smile on his face. He came a week earlier so that he could get the house ready for us. He took the bags from Esme and kissed her on the lips. Then he kissed Alice on the forehead and patted Emmett and myself on the back.

"I really missed you guys. Lets go home. I know your going to love it here." If he only knew. It took us 30 minutes to get to Waltham the new town I would be living in. What kind of name is Waltham? We passed many houses and I could wait to see the new place. About ten minutes later we stop. The house was huge and there were no other house nearby. It had a brown color on the outside and huge French doors. Carlisle told us that that all the beds were set up and all of our boxes of stuff were also waiting in the rooms. My room was is on the third floor. My queen size bed sat across my plasma TV and around it was empty shelves that would soon hold all my cds. I drop my duffle bag on the floor and started to unpack the boxes.

……………………………………………………….

"So you all start school in 3 days are you excited?" Dad asked during dinner.

"No." All three of us said at the same time. He left the room and came back with three piece of paper in his hand. He handed on to each of us.

"These are your schedules. After work I stopped at the school and pick them up. Maybe you guys have some classes together."

I looked at the paper in my hand. Lets see AP English, AP Math, AP Biology. I continued to look. What the……

"Hey what the hell is show choir?" I asked looking at my dads face.

"Hey I have that too." Alice said

"Me three." Said Emmett.

"Well I guess you're going to have to wait until school starts to find out." Esme said

A/N: So did you like it? I know it started a little slow but it will pick up. Waltham is my hometown by the way and I'm in show choir. I got the idea for this story while in show choir class and my friends and I were talking about how funny it would be if the Cullen's were in it so I wrote a fanfic on it. Please Review!


End file.
